What Makes You Beautiful
by Axelle.813
Summary: Demyx works at a diner and wants Zexion to notice him. will he give up or not? What happens when Roxas and Axel get involved? Zemyx and AkuRoku


An: Two stories in one night. Man I'm good. lol we'll this is a one shot and a song-fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kingdom hearts characters belong to Square enix. The songs What makes you beautiful and I wish are One Directions. A little piece of heaven belong to Cascada. I only own Lynx and the plot to the story.

* * *

"Gah... I don't know what to do anymore..." Demyx whined.  
"About what, Demyx?" Axel asked.  
"Zexion."  
"What happened, Dem?" Roxas asked.  
"Well you know how I work at the diner?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, Zexion comes in every other day or so. He always sits in my section, so I wait on him. I try to start up a conversation, but he ignores me."  
"Don't you sing there as well?" Axel asked, plan forming in his head.  
"Yeah, but he's always gone before then or its a day he's not there." Demyx pouted.  
"What if I can get him to stay longer or show up on a day he normally isn't there."  
"It wouldn't matter, he's never gonna notice me. When he walks in people turn their heads, he has a small smile on when he looks at the ground. He never looks me in the eyes, and he flips his hair. I just wish he'd notice me."  
"What if you wrote a song?" Axel looked at Roxas.  
"That's brilliant! Demyx, when do you sing next?" Roxas asked, grinning.  
"Tomorrow night, why?" Demyx asked, suspiciously.  
"Axel, you are a genious! Now you must go, we have work to do!"  
"But Roxy~" Axel pouted.  
"You need to find Zexion and make sure he's there tomorrow night."  
"Fine."  
Demyx looked away, when Axel kissed Roxas. Dem really wanted a boyfriend. He was the only one in their group of friends that didn't. He heard footsteps fade away, then the door open and close. He looked at Roxas who was pulling out paper and a pen.  
"Let's get started!" Roxas exclaimed, acting a bit like his twin Sora.  
"Demyx was officially scared. Along with realizing he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Jump~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know about this." Demyx said.  
"We've already got everything set up." Roxas replied.  
"I don't know if I can do this."  
"Demyx!" A voice yelled.  
"Be back." Dem walked off to find his boss.  
He sighed, and started thinking. There was no way Axel would get Zexion here. Especially since it's a day he doesn't come in. Demyx found his boss and waited for Xigbar to finish talking to Lynx.  
"Sir, you wanted to see me." Demyx said.  
"Where have you been?" Xigbar asked.  
"Backstage setting up for my song. Are you wanting me to wait tables instead?"  
"As if! You're our best singer, Besides Lynx. Just thought you'd like to know your favorite customer just walked in with a red head."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep. Now go it's almost your time."  
Demyx ran to the door and scanned the crowd. Sure enough Zexion and Axel were there. 'Well I'll be, Axel pulled it off,' Dem thought on his way back. He stopped, when he heard someone shout his name.  
"Lynx?" Dem asked.  
"Good luck, big brother." Lynx said.  
She hugged him, then walked off. Demyx smiled and hurried back to Roxas. Dem took his sitar and started tuning it. Once they were announced, they took their places on stage. Demyx adjusted the headset mic.  
He glanced up and smiled at cheers. Dem saw the surprised look on Zexion's face. Roxas started playing some notes on his guitar. Demyx looked at him, before starting to play as well.  
"You're insecure,  
don't know what for,  
you're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
don't need make-up,  
to cover up,  
being the way that you are is enough," Demyx sang.

"Everyone else in the room can see it,

everyone else but you," Roxas sang.  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
you don't know oh oh,  
you don't know you're beautiful,  
if only you saw what I can see,  
you'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
you don't know oh oh,  
you don't know you're beautiful oh oh,  
thats what makes you beautiful," both sang.  
Demyx looked up and met Zexion's eyes, who turned away.  
"So c-come on,  
you got it wrong,  
to prove I'm right I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
you're being shy,  
and turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes," Dem continued singing.  
"Everyone else in the room can see it,  
everyone else but you," Roxas smiled at the crowd.  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
you don't know oh oh,  
you don't know you're beautiful,  
if only you saw what I can see,  
you'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
you don't know oh oh,  
you don't know you're beautiful oh oh,  
thats what makes you beautiful," Roxas started clapping as both got off the stage and started walking over to Zexion's table.  
"Na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na,  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na," the music stopped as Demyx sang, looking directly into Zexion's eyes.  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,"

"You don't know oh oh," Roxas started playing again.

"You don't know you're..."

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
you don't know oh oh,  
you don't know you're beautiful,  
if only you saw what I can see,  
you'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
you don't know oh oh,  
you don't know you're beautiful oh oh,  
you don't know you're beautiful oh oh,  
thats what makes you beautiful."  
They finished singing and bowed. Demyx glomped Roxas and laughed when they almost fell. The whole place was cheering and clapping. Demyx looked around at the crowd growing around them. Everyone was talking at once, girls were trying to get his number, guys were wondering what his instrument was.  
Dem looked for a specific person, but suddenly Xigbar was in front of him. Then a weight was on his back distracted him. Xig was saying something about how good the song was. Demyx heard Lynx congratulating him from his back. He couldn't find Zexion though. Demyx couldn't think, he couldn't see, he was getting way overwhelmed.  
"Shut up!"Demyx yelled.  
Everyone stared at him in shock. He pushed through the crowd to the stage. Dem looked around and saw a flash of slate walk out the door. He jumped off the stage and ran to the door. After he got outside he looked around, but couldn't find the slate haired boy anywhere.  
"Dem?" Lynx asked.  
"I'm going home..." Demyx said softly.  
He walked away before she could reply. He finally told his crush how he felt, through a song, and now probably won't see Zexion again. He sighed in depression. This night did not turn out the way he planned. He was a few blocks from home, when he remembered he left his sitar back at the diner.  
"When you walk by, I try to say it, but then I freeze, and never do it, my tongue gets tied, the words get trapped, I hear the beat of my heart get louder whenever I'm near you." Demyx sang softly.  
He sighed and looked up at the cloudy night sky. 'I wish it would rain,' Dem thought. He was a block from his house, when the thunder started. Then it started to pour, Demyx sat down on the sidewalk outside his house.  
"All I want is a little piece of heaven, all I need is a little piece of heaven, all I want is a little piece of heaven, all I need is a little piece of heaven." Demyx sang.  
"Demyx?" A voice asked.  
"What?" Demyx asked, dejectedly looking up.  
"Why are you sitting in the rain? You're gonna catch a cold." The slate haired boy standing under an umbrella said.  
"Zexion?"  
"Come on, get up."  
Demyx scrambled to get up and Zexion walked over the the front door. Dem hurried after him and opened the door. They walked in and Demyx went to get a towel. He walked into the living room drying off and looked at the boy sitting on his couch. Violet eyes met his bright blue ones.  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" Demyx asked.  
"To talk." Zexion replied.  
"About?"  
"Why didn't you ever say anything, Dem? You had every chance to tell me."  
"You never talked to me. You always ignored me."  
"No, you just tried talking about stupid things."  
"Wait you actually paid attention to me?"  
"Of course. I was curious about you thats why I started coming more and more often. If you annoyed me, Dem I would have sat somewhere else. Or just stopped coming."  
"Then why did you run off after the song?"  
"I figured I'd find you later or the next day."  
"So, I didn't screw anything up?"  
"No, Demyx. Now one more question, were you serious about what that song was implying?"  
"Depends what message did you get from it?"  
"That you had feelings for me."  
"Ohh... Well, yeah. I mean I tried getting you to notice me since you first started coming there."  
"Good."  
Before Demyx even realized it, Zexion kissed him.  
"I love you, Dem." Zexion said.  
"I love you too, Zexy." Demyx replied, kissing him again.

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
